Eamon Gilligan
Eamon Gilligan was a suspect in the murder investigations of mobster Joseph Dante in Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past) and Commissioner Talmadge Baldwin in Hold Your Tongue (Case #33 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Eamon is a 26-year old Irish gang member. He has ginger hair and wears a dark brown cap. He dons a deep red jacket over a white shirt with a dark red bowtie and a chestnut vest. He sports several bruises, scratches and a scar across his right cheek. He also has a shamrock tattoo on his left hand. In his first appearance, it is known that Eamon uses sulphur soap, eats mutton and has insomnia. In his second appearance, he has a seagull guano stain on his right shoulder and his scar has healed slightly. It is discovered that he drinks Mazundan coffee. Events of Criminal Case Overkill Eamon became a suspect after Maddie and the player caught him fighting with Tony "The Scorpion". He said he was just doing his job, keeping the Irish territory of Sinner's End free from their rivals, the Italians. When asked if he was a part of Mad Dog's gang, he said he was the boss's lead man. As for the fight, he caught Tony wandering about, so he confronted him at the public toilets and after Tony got in his face the two began fighting. Afterwards, Maddie thought to investigate the public toilets, since it is such a gang war zone. Eamon was interrogated again about a bloody tooth belonging to him found at the crime scene. He confirmed that he lost it from a fight with the victim, but he jumped him first. Though he claimed he did not kill him, he wish he did as he believed Joseph was the Scarlet Slayer, and deserved his death for what he did. When asked why he thought the victim was the slayer, Eamon said he caught him around a brothel one time, so he followed him, but when he got close the victim attacked him. Eamon was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Madam Xiang for Joseph's murder. Hold Your Tongue Eamon became a suspect again after Maddie and the player found his canteen in the shipyard. He explained that he had reformed from his gangster ways and decided to take up shipbuilding. When informed about the murder, he claimed he had nothing to do with it, but let them know that he would tell them if he saw anything suspicious. Eamon was interrogated again about his mugshot on which the victim had written: "You can never erase the past!" He said that Talmadge had threatened to tell his boss about his old ways, which would result in him being fired. After being accused of killing him, Eamon said once more that he had left his past in the past, but he wasn't sorry the victim had died. Eamon was found to be innocent a second time after the team incarcerated Reggie Bates for Talmadge's murder. Trivia *Eamon is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Eamon is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. Case appearances *Overkill (Case #22 Mysteries of the Past) *Hold Your Tongue (Case #33 Mysteries of the Past) Gallery EGilliganAppMOTP.png|Eamon as he appeared in Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past). EGilligan2MOTP.png|Eamon, as he appeared in Hold Your Tongue (Case #33 of Mysteries of the Past). EamonMugshot.png OG_SUS_433_605.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Irish gang members